Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a testing for a semiconductor element. Particularly, the disclosure relates to a testing method for semiconductor electrostatic discharge (ESD) tolerance and a testing system thereof.
Related Art
Damage caused by ESD is the most common reason that causes failure of the semiconductor elements, which is easy to cause severe damage of application products.
A general testing method for ESD tolerance of a semiconductor element is limited to a destructive testing method. The destructive testing method is to impose gradually increased ESD voltages to the semiconductor element to impact the tested semiconductor element until it fails, so as to detect a limit of the tested semiconductor element for the ESD tolerance. However, since the ESD testing method is destructive, it is easy to cause detriment to the semiconductor elements, so that samples are selected by sample inspection to represent all of the elements, by which a manufacturer cannot conduct a comprehensive test on the ESD tolerance to achieve a purpose of grading the manufactured products, which directly influences reliability of the products and a benefit of price differentiation.
Therefore, how to resolve the problem that the manufacturer cannot, conducting a comprehensive testing on the ESD tolerance to achieve the purpose of grading the manufactured products through a non-destructive testing method for ESD tolerance, becomes an issue worthy of further exploration.